Vampire Lust
by lust.pain.love
Summary: Lust, so simple, yet so hard. A sin. It's so gratifying. So Appealing. I'm a vampire. I feed on blood. I am dead, yet alive. Why is this? Am I stuck? Am I still half human? Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy. A DMHG Romance. Sorry, but I won't be finishing i
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot and Danica. J.K.R owns everything but the plot._

**Authors Notes: **_'wording like this is thought' && _"wording like this is spoken" _&& ''Wording like this is telepathy.'' Please note I have a different writing style. Don't like it. Too bad. I will try to update every second Friday. If not. I'll try to let you know. Also. This story will be in third person P.O.V, but I might change a bit of it to keep you on your toe. I will notify you when I do change it._

_lust.pain.love ox_

**Vampire**

**l u s t**

**Chapter One**

_**Lust, so simple, yet so hard. A sin. It's so gratifying. So...Appealing. It can be lust for sex, life, power or blood. People usually think the most common is sexual lust. But no. All of them are common. As you see, I have experienced all. Sexual Desire. Lust to save life, then to take it. Lust for power. Why in the world would I have to experience all of them? Was it to Rebel? Was someone out there testing me? I do not know. Danica. Who is she? I don't know. But she told me she is my **_**vampiric ****_mother. I'm a _vampire_. I feed on blood. I am dead, yet alive. I know I'm not the only one. is that way I experienced lust?_**

_**Hermione Granger**_

* * *

_'School.' _ Thought Hermione as she silently walked in the brick hallway of **Hogwarts** **School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. _'Why is it at school I flourish but yet, only in academics? Yes I try hard. I want to be successful. But what guy wants a girl who thinks too much?' _

A sigh let itself out from her lips, slightly blowing a strand of curly brown hair away from her face. She brushed the hair away from her face and adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder. She looked up to the ceiling and stopped.

Another sigh escaped. So lowered her head and turned into her charms class.

"Hello Hermione."

"Oh..Hello Professor.." Hermione smiled and took her normal seat beside Harry. She gave him a slight smile and pulled out her books, parchment, quill and ink. Harry looked over at her and frowned.

Hermione, feeling someone looking at her looked up and saw Harry. He opened his mouth-

"I'm fine Harry"

"Oh..Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure. Just a little tried. I was up late last night...Studying." Smile.

"Alright"

Hermione smiled once more and turned back down to her parchment and scribbled furiously. Her mind not focused on writing, but on thinking it's self. Of lust.

As lunch approached Hermione's mood was cheering up. Her smile was an almost constant sight on her face. Her dream in the back of her mind, almost non-existent. It was like it never happened. That summer never happened. That she never met that boy, never felt that way. Like she was still _alive_.

"HERMIONE!!" Excitement. Life.

"Hey Gin!" Lack of. Death.

"Rawr! Classes are such a drag! I dunno how you can like 'em!" Giggling, a paced heartbeat. Beating faster and yet slowing down. Blood pumping through tiny blue veins.

Hermione shook her head of the sound. She smiled as she looked at her younger friend. Ginny's blue eyes twinkling with Happiness. With life.

"Ginny!" Mock anger. "You know I don't like 'em. Well. In a way I do. But that's only because I want to succeed!" Laughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I know! I know! But still!" Giddiness. _'Will I be that giddy again?'_

"He he! Oh, Hey Harry, Ron!"

Ginny's face turned from happy to shy to seconds. Hermione noticed and started giggling.

"What are you two all giggly about?" Ron sat down and pilled food and drink into his mouth at once. Harry and Hermione shook there heads and smiled at their friend's lack of manners. Hermione giving up on teaching him some long ago.

"Um..I'll talk to you later Hermione. I have to go..uh.. study."

_'Still didn't get over that crush?'_ Hermione laughed to herself and nodded.

Hermione looked at a bit of the food on the table. _'What's the use? I don't need it.' _ She noticed Harry looking at her once again. She gabbed a goblet full of pumpkin juice and drank some. Harry looked away.

* * *

_**Father wasn't happy when I told him. He was never happy with me. I used to care. Why should I now? He is dead, and so am I. But it's different. I still exist. He will never draw another breath. I don't have to, but I can. Danica told me that I am a **_**Vampire****_ but, the sunlight isn't burning me. Why is this. Am I stuck. Am I still half human? I sense another one like me in the building. I can feel many. But they aren't revealing themselves to me. Should I find them and tell them about me? No. They might not be friendly. But neither am I. _Vampire _or monster?_**

_**Draco Malfoy **_

_'Food. Useless.'_ Draco let out a fast puff of air. He scanned the great hall with his once beautiful blue eyes. _Aura_ she called it. Why did he have to see them. It made the humans look heavenly. It made him sick.

He abruptly stood up and strode out of the Great Hall and out of the beautiful castle. He sighed. He walked over to the great Lake. The moon shinning from the sky to the lake. Illuminating everything and yet nothing.

Draco lifted his black eyes to the sky. Black eyes. He missed his blue ones. When he was changed he asked Danica if he could have his blue ones back. He remembered it sadly.

_Draco looked into the bathroom mirror. He gasped. He barley saw himself, but he could tell. His eyes were black. he whirled around and faced Danica. The radiant _Vampire_ who had changed his whole being. _

"_Why are my eyes black?!" Anger_

"_Dear Dragon. Do not raise your voice with me. Understand that ALL _Vampires_ have black eyes. It is natural."_

"_I want my blue ones BACK! Now!" _

_SLAP._

"_I said, do not raise your voice. If you asked politely I would have HELPED you to learn how to change them. But I think you should figure it out yourself. Now follow me. You need to feed" Steady. _

_Draco lowered his head and muttered 'alright'_

Draco shook his head at the memory. The slap was just a light love tap to what she did later. He had been difficult with her. He was angry. But she had saved him, so why has he been angry. He still didn't know.

He looked up and ran into the forest. He needed to feed.

The forest though forbidden to other students. But he had gotten permission from Dumbledore to hunt in it. He changed shape into that of a white wolf and hunted. Looking for a rabbit, of better yet. A deer.

While hunting his mind thought back to his first hunt. He had killed a human girl. A Student. A Enemy. Or he thought he did.

"_Why isn't it Granger. The mudblood." Smile. Flash of fangs._

"_Mal-Malfoy?" Fear._

_He could spell her, Hermione Granger's fear. It pushed him more. He did as he was taught. He went into her mind. '_Sleep'_ She would have feel to the ground. But with the grace he didn't know he had, he caught her. He looked dawn at her, moving her hair away from her pale neck he felt the pulse beating against his fingertips. He raised Hermione's neck to his lips and feed. He took at much as he could. He laid her down gently on the bed. He felt another _Vampire_ but thought nothing of it and took himself away._

_'Danica. She was there that night. She must have changed Granger' _ He growled and pounced on the deer he was chasing. Draco changed back and pierced the deer's neck with his fangs and drank. _'It wasn't as satisfying as human blood but it'll due till Hogsmade Weekend.'_

When he finished he brought himself back to the edge of the forest and headed back into the castle. He popped a breath mint into his mouth so no one would be able to smell the blood on him. Thankfully to him the kill was easy and left no mess.

Draco walked past the Great Hall on his way to the library. It was almost emptied but for Potter and Weasly. He snorted and continued on his way. He walked into the library and headed to the back right corner. Where the _Vampire_books were held. He felt another vampire and stopped. He reached out his mind and connected with Granger's. Pulled away with a hiss. He stepped forward.

"Leave Granger"

"No." Eyes. Black.

"Yes. Don't forget. I'm the one who killed you. I'll do it again. Now Leave!"

"Hmmf. I'd like to see you try Malfoy." Eyes connecting, a challenge.

Draco brought himself to her side with her mind and grabbed her neck crushing it. If she was human she would have died.

_''Get out Granger!''_

_''Ahahahaha. I was here first Malfoy. Back. Off''_

With each word Hermione push against Draco's mind with her own. She sent him a powerful blow. He recoiled with a hiss. Letting her go. She hissed back at him showing her fangs. Draco glared and took himself to his privet room with his mind.

"_FUCK!_"

_'How could I let her push me out? I'm older then her, I should be the stronger one! Danica!!'_

Draco let out a sigh of air and threw himself on his four poster bed. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep. Not dreaming. Just remembering.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **_I will try to update the friday after the next. School starts on monday so_ _I will be busy. But I have a computer class. You liked it? Say so. Didn't like it? Say so. Review._


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **_UPDATE!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot and Danica. J.K.R owns everything but the plot. And Sarah Maefs AKA Raine Malfoy owns the vampires and the lycans!_

**Vampire**

**l u s t**

**chapter two**

**_Why her! Of all the people! Why did Danica have to change her!_** **_She just makes me so mad. I can't believe her! Thinking she has all the right in the world! I should stab a knife in her heart for once and for all!_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

"BLAISE!"

"Yes Draco?" Boredom.

"I need your…Expertise."

"Let's talk then" A grin in a mask.

A grin filled Draco Malfoy's face as him and Blaise Zabini finalized there plans to make Granger disappear. His fangs slid out in anticipation.

"Thank you my _dear_ friend, is there anything I can do for you in returned?" A Partnership.

"I'll call up the favor when I'm in need of it." A Silence. A nod.

Draco stood up from the black leather couch of the Slytherin Common Room. With a nod he turned on his heel and left. Looking for Hermione Granger to execute Blaise's plan. With his mind he found her outside at the lake, and brought himself over to her. With a feral smile he grabbed her around the waist and took them to _Starlings_ _& Crossbones_.

Blaise watched as Draco Malfoy left the common room silently. His bright multicolored eyes shone with an inner light. The pupils turned into a small slit as he looked at the fire. He looked up as he felt the air change around him. A girl. A Very pretty Vampiric girl stood beside the arm of the couch. He emitted a low growl.

"Easy there Kitty Kat." Playfulness.

"What do you want _leech_?" Anger

"Where oh where is _dear _Drake?"

"How would I know! I'm just a Lycan Rememeber? We're _below _you!" Sarcasim.

Blaise stood and towered over the _Vampire_. She raised her head up to him and smirked. _"You think you can kill me lycan? He he. I'd like to see you _try!_" _Her words echoed through his mind. He recoiled with a hiss and bared his fangs.

With another hiss, fur covered flesh and his body morphed into a very large panther. With a sharp rawr he pounced on the _vampire_ and grabbed her neck in his powerful jaws.

With a smirk she took herself away.

"_Another time Kitty Kat"_

Blaise cursed as he changed back to human form.

**Authors Note: **_Update! I know it's short but it was last minute. SORRY! It's just because I've been studying for my Finals as they are coming up next week. I will try to make the next chapter long._

**REVIEWERS!**

**aperfectattitude** – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**soldieroftheorder23 –** Thanks! I'm glad that you think it's one of the best, though I have read better. and Like I said, I will try to update every second Friday. So on the 2nd of February I will try to update!

**HERMIONEweasleyRONgranger – **Thanks! It took a lot of writing

**BleedingHeart-BrokenSoul – **Not quite. There are some different qualities to my vampires. It's just the introduction and you'll learn more about my type of vampire in later chapters.

**Phenki-Pene **– Iwill give you more. Ideas are just swarming in my mind


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors note:** _SO sorry for the late update, I have been having some troubles with the computer, Lately it's been rare for me to even get a minute or two on. I apologize intensely! Also note that I am Looking for a good Beta! E'mail me if you can beta for me. xyourlolliepop(at)hotmail(dot)com Here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but the plot and Danica. J.K.R owns everything else._

**

* * *

**

**Vampire**

**L U S T**

**Chapter three**

_**I just can't stand him! He infuriates me so bloody much that I want to rip his neck out! Who does he think he is! A god? Hah! He's just a immortal as me. Danica, I need to speak to you desperately. Where are you?!**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

* * *

Hermione scribbled quickly on her runes homework, glancing at the book open before her every so often. She sighed and pushed away from her, throwing her quill down. _'I should go feed... before I lose all of my control'_ she stood up and walked away from the wooden desk and walked out of the portrait hole. Her black eyes glanced all around her, into the shadows. When she saw nothing she closed her eyes and melted into the shadows.

Her body's molecules stretched and became shadow. She glided alone the shadowed walls and out the front doors. Once out side she grouped her molecules back together and became solid. Hermione looked around her and stood out towards the forest.

Once inside the Forbidden Forest she changed shape into that of a white wolf. _"So predictable. White? Isn't that a bit,_ innocent_?"_ Hermione turned her head to look at a stark black cat. Hermione growled and snarled at that cat.

The cat's silver eyes dance with laughter. "_My my, Granger, think your little puppy growl can _scare_ me?" _Draco crouched down, getting ready to pounce. His sharp claws shinning in the moon light. Hermione bared her teeth,

"_And _dear_ Draco, you think your kitten form can beat mine, I'll rip you apart!" _Venom.

Draco pounced, with his claws stretched out to their full intent. Hermione growled and jumped up to meet him, her strong jaws going for his neck. They clashed, Draco's claws slicing at Hermione's chest and stomach, Hermione's jaws clamped around Draco's neck. Drawing blood from the each other. Hermione released her hold and sprain back, Draco's blood in her mouth.

She shook her head, spitting the blood out of her mouth. She growled. Draco circled her, stalking her, a feral grin on his snout. He crounched down on the ground and sprang again, turning to human form. Hermione surprise switched back as well.

Draco landed on top of her, His hands on either side of her head. Her chest heaved up and down, with unnecessary breaths. His face inches from hers. Her black eyes turned blue with hunger and excitement.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! And So sorry for the late reply! And as always, Liked it, Say so, Didn't like it, Say so. Review!_


End file.
